Talk:Tracy Mosby/@comment-92.24.159.19-20120922145522
It's painfully obvious to me... The writers will keep throwing misleading clues as to who she is but I reckon that the truth is we will never REALLY get to know her and here is the reason why... And brace yourselves for this one... We now know that he meets his wife at Barney & Robyn's wedding. At the end of the current series Barney is in love with Quinn but the series ends with a flash forward to his and Robyn's wedding. So series 8 will be the series of events that lead up to this, simple enough! So on that theory series 8 will have no real addition to Ted's wife plot line I believe, until the very end at the full debut of the Barney and Robyn wedding. Even then the link to Ted's wife will be vague, and will be used as a cliffhanger to season 9. It may be on the lines of "…and that kids is when I saw your mother in full for the first time" and the camera shot maybe of her legs and Ted's shocked face for example. Of course, something else will be dropped in at the end of season 8 that will play a major role in season 9 (something off the main topic of Ted's wife to further postpone the climax of the show). So during season 9 the viewers will be patiently waiting for the climax with no real clue as to who Ted’s mother is but I believe the last episode (or two if they drag it out) will be entirely devoted to the meeting and the life of Ted and his wife, and get ready for this because the following is my constructed theory of the story of Ted’s wife… The episode starts and the children (without seeing them, you’ll know why soon) are begging Ted to finish the story, but Ted is insistent that they have heard it before. He begins by saying he met her at the wedding, and this is where we will meet her for the first time. She won’t talk and we will possibly only see her on screen interacting with Ted in montage style clips as to not give so much away (remember Ted’s wife is meant to be PERFECT for him in every way). He will say how they fell in love, all of their fall outs, the pregnancy of their first child and how they moved into the big house that he revamped. But he will insist that they have heard this story before. The kids will say “carry on dad”. He will say “we don’t have much time kid’s but ok, I’ll finish the story…” He will begin to talk about the birth of their second child… and here is where I believe the fans will figure out what’s happening. The whole scene will be told in a surreal fashion. The viewer will be confused and Ted vaguely mentions a great rush to the hospital, his friends meeting him on the hospital wing with tears running down their faces. The scene will vaguely mention birth problems and how he can’t see his wife until after the operation. He’ll say that everything will be ok. He holds his youngest child and cries and says I’m so happy you’re here. I can’t wait till you meet your mum. The set will move to the living room, the kids now much older are sitting on the sofa in formal suits, holding flowers. Ted will say “So that’s pretty much how I met your mother, and how we fell in love and she became my world. How we made this house into a home and how we brought you two into the world. Now come on kids, were going to be late for your mother”. The kids will stand up and the scene will move to a graveyard in autumn. They’ll be stood by a gravestone that reads Mrs. …….. Mosby (her first name will be written of course) loving wife and mother. The grave will feature her most notable belongings such as her yellow umbrella. He’ll stand by his children and smile at the grave stone, his friends will approach in suits and the series will wrap up…. Now the theory is vague, but that’s because the detail in this instance is irrelevant. You’d have think that his wife must be a more likeable character then any of the other girlfriends he’s had (and it’d be hard to top Stella) so I believe this theory would work easily and will also make every single fan ball their eyes out… It’s a shame I went and ruined it!